1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device, a communication system, an announcement controlling method, and a storage medium storing a program.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable terminals and communication systems are known that can establish communication among the portable terminals via near field communication, such as a Bluetooth (trademark) scheme, and transmit/receive information at substantially real time, as required. The information associated with the portable terminals can be comprehensively controlled via near field communication, and various announcement actions can be intensively carried out through a single portable terminal.
The portable terminals in such a communication system may include electronic watches. An electronic watch can often be worn on a user's arm in a situation in which another portable terminal cannot be held in the user's hand. Electronic watches have been developed that can acquire information on incoming calls and e-mails received by other portable terminals, such as mobile phones and smart phones, and issue an announcement of the information, and can sound alarms set via smart phones. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-118403 discloses a technology for the acquisition of time information from a mobile phone via near field communication and the correction of the time on an electronic watch.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-118474 describes an electronic watch that can remotely control the shutter of a camera on a mobile phone and automatically enter a control mode for the remote control of the shutter in response to a change in the mode of the mobile phone having the camera.
A conventional technique determines whether to permit announcements or switches an announcement mode for a single or multiple portable terminals in accordance with a setting(s) made by a user. Thus, every time the condition varies, the user has to change the setting. This requires complicated operation, issues inappropriate announcements, and/or causes the user to fail to recognize necessary announcements.